I Believe in You
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: A multi fic. Maura's life is turned upside down being arrested for a murder she didnt do, however she cannot say why as it all comes down to her finding out about her mother Hope. With Doyle as a father who can she turn to for help? eventual rizzles and a Hope introduction. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maura opened the door quietly and pressed it shut hoping that no one would hear, turning towards the stairs she stopped dead in her tracks coming face to face with Colin her father's right hand man.

"Where have you been?! Your father is going crazy he is out looking for you!"

Colin stood in front of the stairs preventing her from running up. Looking at Colin worried, Maura was not sure if it was one of his tricks.

" I was studying for my internship now I've finished medical school, I thought he had business to take care of down south..he said he would be a couple of days, "

"No he ..sorted it, he came home asked why I was not watching you, Maura your in big trouble when he gets here"

Looking at him Maura could hear the panic in Colin's voice which seemed unusual and frowns getting it.

"You mean WE are in trouble?"

Looking around Colin did not respond to what Maura had said.

"Okay..we need to get out of here this has gone on long enough..I can't be this guy anymore it's all wrong..you should have your family"

Colin blurted checking the windows to see which way out was best leaving Maura standing in the same spot confused and shaking her head listening.

"Colin I ..I don't know what you're getting at ..what do you mean my family? As much as I hate to admit it..Doyle is my father and well my mother's dead"

Grabbing some items out the draw, Colin takes Maura's arm and heads towards the back.

"No she's not ..but she thinks you are..her names Hope and-"

"Well look who we have here"

Doyle stood in the back doorway in a blood stained jacket. He looks at Maura.

"There you are..and as for you"

He stated looking at Colin, Doyle pulls his hand out of his pocket and fires his gun point blank at him causing Colin to drop revealing a horrified looking Maura behind him. Doyle just watched Colin and smiles.

"You've said too much"

Maura stood frozen unable to move and started shaking looking at Colin on the floor. Yes she knew what her father was capable of but she had never seen it first hand until now. Gulping she looks at her hands and realises that she has Colin's blood on her from standing behind him. Backing up slightly, Maura gets pulled out of her daze by Doyle holding onto her.

"You're not going anywhere..you're going to pay for this ..and if you keep your mouth shut on what you know ..no one else will get hurt including your mother"

Looking at Doyle, Maura looks scared not understanding what he is saying before feeling a sharp pain of being shoved to the wall head first and being pinned by Doyle. Grabbing her hand keeping her still, Doyle places the gun in her hand then drops her.

"Feels good doesn't it ..the gun"

Maura drops the gun immediately starting to sob sitting next to Colin's body. Doyle looks over to the door hearing sirens going and heads back to the back door.

"Knew our nosy neighbours wouldn't be able to resist at hearing a gunshot"

Smirking he looks down at Maura.

"Guess I'll be seeing you in..what 25 years? That is what you get for murder right? You should know wanting to be a pathologist"

Doyle looks at a trembling Maura one more time and leaves just as the Boston Police burst in through the front door making their way over to Maura. Maura looks up with a terrified look trying to choke back another sob.

"Freeze! Do not move!"

Said the young female detective holding a gun up at Maura. Maura just stared at her as another male detective comes up from behind making her stand and handcuffing her. The female detective walks over stepping over the body and looks at her.

" your under arrest for the murder of Colin Finnigan..you do not have to say anything and anything you do say will be given as evidence which you may later rely on in court. Do you understand?"

Maura just looks at her with tears down her face. The detective sighs.

"Do you understand?"

Maura nods looking down getting upset again not knowing what else she can do. The detective nods to the other to lead her out before looking at the body.

"Looks like a point blank shot.."

The last detective there looks over and at the other detectives expression.

"You think she didn't do it Jane?"

Shaking her head and shrugging.

"I don't know frost ..I guess we will find out"

Leaving the examiner to take over, Frost and Jane follow everyone out.

Walking into the interrogation room, both Jane and Frost sit down at the table opposite Maura. Jane sits back and watches her as Maura sits looking down sniffling and twisting a ring on her finger.

" why did you go for Colin? what made you want to kill him?"

Jane asked not sure of what else she can ask as they did find Maura next to the body covered in the deceased blood. Maura didn't move or even acknowledge the fact that she was spoken too and continues twisting her ring. rubbing her head, Jane clears her throat and starts again.

" you know right now ..it's not looking good for you, you were found on the scene with his blood on you and your DNA all over the murder weapon..if I were you I would say something because either way you're going to put inside but the length of time depends on what you have to say. Do you admit to doing it?"

Maura looks up at her with all hope gone and blinks back a few tears.

" I...I..have nothing to say.."

Sighing Jane stands up looking at Frost.

"this is no good..."

Jane nods to the officer by the door to take Maura to lock up. Once she is taken out the room, Jane paces up and down agitated.

"it just doesn't make sense..she doesn't look the type I mean I know people flip but...there's something not right Frost ..what does her checks look like"

"all clean she just finished med school and signed up to an internship to become a pathologist...however she is Patrick Doyle's daughter..we have sent a bowler out on him ..maybe she works for him"

Jane looks at him and shakes her head.

"no that ..if she worked for him she would be in our system as a criminal and..med school are you sure?"

Frost nods handing over the papers. Jane looks at them.

"wow ..she looks totally different there..kinda posh..maybe it's a set up but if it is ..she needs to start talking because it has Doyle all over it and he is still wanted for 15 murders he knows what he is doing"

Frost gets up and heads to the door looking back at Jane who sat back down.

" whatever it is its late don't stress yourself we will sort it tomorrow..night Jane"

Jane nods at him then looks back at the papers and at maura's photo mesmerized. A place in which she did not move from all night trying to figure out what happened at how someone like Maura has got into such trouble.

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am hoping to go into Maura's background story quite a bit and how she ended up with Doyle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frost and Korsak walk in noticing Jane asleep on her desk, papers sprawled out everywhere and her phone flashing like crazy. Frost walks over and places a coffee next to her before tapping her shoulder. Waking up, Jane looks over rubbing her eyes at the light.

"oh god...wait its morning? crap!"

Jane sits up quickly and takes a sip of her coffee collecting all the papers. Frost and Korsak look at each other confused.

"Jane?..did you find something?"

Frost asks curious. Jane gets up and grabs her jacket heading to the door.

"no ..nothing but I need to get to lock up I'll see you guys in a bit"

Heading out and down on the elevator, Jane heads straight to Maura's cell opening the door and walking in. Looking over she saw the blonde laying on the bed facing the wall. Not wanting to make her jump, Jane gives the door a slight knock before closing it behind her. Walking over she notices the blonde does not move.

"are you going to talk today?"

Waiting for a response, Jane goes and sits on the edge of the bed. Pushing a strand of hair back she bits her lip sighing.

" look I want to help you and I can't do that if you don't talk..I've looked at your file ..you're going to be a pathologist and that takes..brains"

" were..."

Frowning Jane looks over hearing her speak quietly.

"sorry?"

" you were going to be a pathologist...clearly not now I'm in jail"

" oh..well you get what I mean why throw it all away?"

Maura looks over at her a second then sits up looking at her.

" I ..don't know"

Jane looks at her and frowns noticing a slight cut on her forehead.

" you cut yourself ..was itself defence?"

Maura realizes what she has seen and looks away. Jane looks at her hopeful for her to carry on.

" no...that wasn't him..it's nothing"

"doesn't look like nothing..tell me"

Maura looks at her again and moves over so she sitting next to her. Jane watches as she moves and noticing her fiddling with her ring again.

"you keep doing that..is it sentimental..the ring?"

Maura nods and stops fiddling with it.

"it was my mother's ..but that doesn't matter..I ..my family it's not your average family"

"you're telling me..I've seen in you file who your father is..but families are hard..mine drive me insane"

Jane gives her a slight smile trying to break the tension. Maura smiles a little realizing what she is doing.

"okay do you know what ..stay here don't talk to me..but I will be back and I will keep coming back every day until you do talk to me"

Maura frowns looking at her.

" are you trying to threaten me?"

"what? no ..I just mean..I'm not giving up yes I am a detective who to do my job needs to find the truth but ..I also see when people are innocent and I believe that you are even if you don't"

Maura looks astonished as Jane gets up heading to the cell door.

" you mean that don't you"

Jane looks back at her and nods.

"yes I do..I will see you very soon"

Looking at her computer screen, Jane bites her lip looking down at her file.

"what's missing.."

questioning to herself quietly she types in Doyle's name to the system and any links or contacts. Reading what is in the file, Jane looks over at Korsak sat at his desk.

"Korsak..you were a cop right at the beginning of Doyle's trials right?"

Looking over at Jane he nods.

" yes I had just become a detective..why what have you found?"

"it's not what I have found it's what I am trying to find ..was there any mention of a woman ..he had been seeing or ..had contact with?"

Getting up Korsak walks over to see where she is up to. Jane passes the files over and looks up at him.

" well back when he got his first criminal charges he was about to take over from his father as the ring leader but ..he had met some college girl 18...and at first he was going to give everything up for this girl..next thing she's disappeared and he's more evil than ever"

" Did this woman ever have a name? I think she may have a connection to Maura ..but so far Maura is still not talking"

"no ..Doyle made sure of that..everything was kept quiet and no one ever knew why..some say to protect her from Doyle's father ..some say he killed her ..we never found out"

Jane nods taking a breath.

" I really wish she would just ..talk she's hiding something and I think it could break this whole thing wide open including some previous convictions"

"why don't you go and see if there is any more evidence down in the crime lab there is a cover ME down there apparently Pike needed a break"

"wow really ..no complaints there"

Jane gets up smiling at what they were saying and heads to the crime lab walking in noticing the ME.

"Dr...?"

Looking over at Jane, the ME smiles putting an evidence casing down and pulling her gloves off walking over holding her hand out.

"Martin..Dr Martin"

Jane nods shaking her hand.

"Detective Rizzoli..nice to meet you..and kinda glad Pike isn't here but we won't go into that"

Smiling Dr Martin nods and goes back to the body.

"he can be an..awkward man so to speak..I'm sorry but I'm afraid I do not have any other new evidence to give ..it's all there..if you do not mind me asking have you got a lead on it?"

Jane looks at her realizing she looks slightly familiar.

" erm..yea we have someone in holdup..any evidence you have could you send to Pike ..he hates being kept out the loop"

Dr Martin nods and goes over to the computer sending the information over. Within a minute her phone goes off answering she looks at Jane.

"excuse me a moment.."

Dr Martin walks just outside the room to talk to Pike leaving Jane to look at the x ray of the bullet in Colin. Hearing the door swing open again she looks over seeing a sickly looking Doctor.

" are you okay?"

"..no ..I..I think I may need to sit down"

Jane quickly grabs the computer chair over to her and helps her sit down. Dr Martin looks at her placing the phone down.

"That was Pike ..he was all excited at his news..he said that..this had..Doyle written all over it.."

" well yes we do have a bowler out on him ..we believe he is linked to this and its hardly surprising with his background"

Dr Martin nods and looks over at the body.

" I always knew ..but I've never seen one of ..Paddy's victims before"

Jane looks at her frowning at the name she uses.

"Paddy?..did you know him?"

"many years ago ..yes I did..I more than knew him but it ended badly so I left..I swore to myself to never get caught up in anything to do with him again yet here I am doing an autopsy on one of his conquests"

"oh..well no ..I mean it does not appear that it was Doyle who did this ..it was ..well no again the evidence so far leads to a female killer"

"a new "friend" I should imagine.."

"no actually his daughter"

"his has a daughter?"

" yes she is who we have downstairs"

"wow ..he's had another daughter I wonder who put up with him this type"

Looking at her trying to put the pieces together Jane questions.

"another daughter?"

Dr Martin nods looking down taking a breath.

" I..we had a daughter..Maura"

Jane looks at her wide eyed realizing she is the mother that Maura had spoke about. Going back to the door Jane apologises.

" I'm sorry I have to go back upstairs I just..I thought of something ..I hope you feel better ..bye"

Jane runs out the lab and upstairs to Maura's cell and pushes the door open quickly.

"Maura your mother is downstairs!"

Maura sits up hearing her looking shocked.

" I'm sorry what?"

Author's note: I can see some people might see it hard to believe that Hope would not realize Maura being alive but like she said she completely ignored everything Doyle and she was only covering for Pike so she is not usually handling these cases! Hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For a moment Jane sat watching Maura pace up and down in front of her rambling on about how the woman couldn't be her mother because her mother was supposedly dead but then isn't. Biting her lip Jane couldn't help but let a small smile slip out as Maura was now talking. Actually talking. Probably talking more than she had done her entire life and was finally showing the real side to her not the fragile and frightened person Jane came face to face with on the fatal day of her arrest. Nodding and agreeing with what Maura was telling her, Jane did not really have a clue on what she was saying as she was too busy admiring this newly found strong woman who was still pacing in front of her. Stopping on the spot Maura looks over at her biting her lip and shutting up realising she had been rambling on.

"Sorry.."

Jane smiles and stands to meet her.

"Don't be...good to see u finally talking. I knew you secretly wanted to talk but wow that..that's talking!"

Maura gives a small smile noticing Jane's reaction and covers her head slightly embarrassed before looking at Jane again.

"What am I going to do..my mother...I mean my MOTHER is downstairs ..I can't tell her I..no she mustn't find out"

"Why not? I bet she'd be over the moon to find out your still alive.."

"And locked up for murder.."

Maura stated finishing her sentence. Shaking her head she sits down on the bed.

" no ..it's too...dangerous"

Looking over at her, Jane goes and sits next to her.

"Dangerous? Is this to do with Doyle?"

Maura looks at her then down not answering. Sighing Jane continues watching her.

"And we're back to the silent treatment...come on Maura please..let me get you out of here"

"I...-"

Looking at Jane, Maura then draws her attention to the cell door revealing Frost standing there. Following her gaze Jane looks over at him.

" she has a visitor"

He states tilting his head out the door for Jane to follow. Frowning Jane looks at Maura a second for approval receiving the same confused look before nodding at her so she can leave. Looking back to Frost, Jane walks over to the door and out spotting a man walk past her and in the cell which is guarded once the door is shut.

"Frost ..who's the guy?"

Asking concerned for Maura at this time, Frost picks up on this but shrugs.

"A friend of the family ..he has no convictions and he was searched on the way in..says he wants to help in any way possible"

Back at the cell, Maura stands up once the man enters looking a little freaked.

" I wouldn't call for help if I were you I'm clean and you're in here for murder so it wouldn't really look good if you go crazy now would it?"

Looking at him Maura keeps her distance and crosses her arms guarding herself.

"What do you want?"

"Just a quick message from the old man...to keep that stupid bumbling mouth of yours shut got it?..I noticed before I came in your getting a little friendly with that female detective aren't you? A little too much if your father knew, you better not of said anything otherwise your screwed"

Watching him approach Maura steps back as far as she can go.

"He knows a lot of people inside who can make your life a living hell..or of you say something he will personally make your life a living hell himself if he gets put inside"

Reaching up and touching her face causing her to flinch he backs up back to the door before looking at her once more.

"Are we clear?"

Maura watches and nods as he leaves then looks down letting her lip tremble before jumping at hearing the door unlock again. Stepping back Maura watches the door open seeing Jane there again. Taking in her appearance Jane walks in and takes her by the arms worried at what happened.

"Hey..Maura what..what happened?"

Jane looks sadly at her sensing something's wrong. Maura looks back before letting her bottom lip go and starts sobbing into her as Jane wraps her arms around her holding her tightly for support and rubbing her back.

"Maura? Who was that man? What did he do?"

Jane asks surprised at the anger in her voice. Sitting her down next to her on bed, Jane pulls back taking her arms looking at her seriously.

"He..works for my father.. He was passing a message on from him which was basically a threat"

"What did he say?"

Biting her lip Maura looks at her.

"If I tell you..you can't use it to help me..please"

"Maura I can't do that"

"We'll then I can't tell you"

Taking her arms back, Maura goes to lay down but is stopped but Jane taking her hand and taking a breath.

"Okay I won't"

Sitting back up straight Maura looks at their hands a second then up at her.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"..he said that I have to make sure I keep my mouth shut otherwise he will make my life hell..not that it already isn't"

"Keep your mouth shut on what?"

"I'm not entirely sure but it's something to do with Hope so I..now you know why she can't know who I am"

Jane nods and strokes her hand.

"What if I help you find out this secret I can do it discreetly I am a cop"

"I don't want you in trouble"

"Maura it's my job to do these things I can handle it ..I don't want you dealing on your own ..I told you I believe your innocent so if this is a start to proving that then I'll do it"

Smiling Jane gets up letting go of Maura's hand.

"And I will start right now..I'll keep you posted"

Maura nods smiling back wiping her face from earlier, watching Jane walk away she calls out again causing Jane to turn back.

" thank you..for promising..you're the only person I can trust right now"

Jane nods smiling a little feeling bad and heads back upstairs to Frost and Korsak.

"Frost can you put a bowler out on that guy who came to see Maura?"

"Sure"

"Korsak ..let's go pick him up...oh and guys ..Maura can never know"

Korsak nods following her out leaving Frost to make some calls.

Returning later with the guy in custody, Jane packs up her stuff ready to head out for the night feeling like she needs a well earned beer. Saying night, Jane heads downstairs wanting to say night to Maura before leaving. Entering her cell Jane notices Maura already laying down on the bed asleep. Smiling to herself thinking about how adorable she looks asleep Jane quietly backs out the door and goes to lock up.

" you..lied to me"

Hearing Maura speak, Jane looks up confused, stopping the key in the lock.

"Maura?"

"You ..LIED to me"

Maura states sounding angry and hurt. Jane drops the key and walks back in.

"What so you mean I've lied to you?"

Sitting up Maura looks at her coldly.

"You promised!"

"Maura I..don't.."

Getting up Maura shakes her head.

"Don't you dare say you don't know what I am talking about! My father's employee who came to see me? I saw him walk down the corridor outside my cell being taken to one of his own! You promised that you wouldn't use anything I told you to help me!"

"I didn't ..I was just getting rid of the guy that threatened you"

"And now he's been locked up ..it's not going to take long before my father finds out..he will know I've open my mouth..he will me down prison or not, he will hunt Hope down and he will hunt you down! I trusted you Jane!"

Looking down guilty realising now what it looks like, Jane steps forward to her.

"Maura I'm sorry ..I just ..I didn't like that he threatened you..I know that's no excuse but I...I care for you and believe it or not I thought I was keeping you safe"

Maura looks at her dropping her angry look listening.

" seeing you cry earlier ..it made me so mad ..I know I've seen you cry before but this time it was like..I've got to know you and I hated what was happening to you so I thought if I could get rid of this one threat we could work on the rest one day at a time..as they come..Patrick Doyle or not I will be the one hunting HIM down and putting him away"

Watching a second, Maura hesitates before reaching foreword and hugging her tightly gaining a very tight squeeze back.

"Thank you...for trying to help..and caring because you shouldn't I'm not worth any of this I'm the daughter of evil"

"Maybe but you're not evil ..the complete opposite and behind this scared person I can see a strong independent woman screaming to get out and take control"

Gaining a little laugh from Maura, Jane smiles into her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that but I would like to work on that person coming out ..I wish I could just stand up to them all but I can't ..I can't do that alone"

"Maura you're not alone"

Smiling again Maura gives Jane another squeeze.

"I know this is going to sound silly and I understand if you say no but..could you stay here just for tonight..you can go before the morning security takeover"

Pulling back Jane looks at her smiling at how much she's thought about it.

"Wow you've really done your homework"

Maura shrugs and takes her hand looking at her pleadingly.

"Please?"

"Sure"

Smiling Maura let's go of her hand and heads back over laying on the bed before scooting over for Jane. Jane heads outside telling guard she will take night shift and goes back in shutting the door. Walking over Jane lays behind Maura who is now on her side and wraps one arm securely round her. closing her eyes giving a small smile, Maura holds onto Jane's arm with her hand and goes to sleep. Watching her a little while, Jane makes sure that she is asleep before going to sleep herself not letting go of Maura one bit.

Author's note: sorry my chapters seem to be getting longer! I hope that you all like the build up to their "blossoming" relationship :) and that you are willing to continue reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up Jane frowned taking in her surroundings not recognising where she was until she felt the person next to her move under her arm. Checking her watch, Jane carefully lifted her arm looking at Maura and got up grabbing the keys to unlock the door smiling to herself to the fact that Maura didn't try to make a run for it with the keys being right there. Backing out the door Jane stopped as Maura turned sides hugging the pillow but remaining asleep. Locking the door shut, Jane jumps hearing a voice behind her. Looking behind she spots frost standing there holding coffee.

"did you stay here last night?"

Jane's eyes widened like she had been caught in a headlight.

"Wh..what?"

Looking straight at him with a slight panic in her voice, Frost frowned and hands her the coffee.

"Last night...did you stay here..I mean the guard said he got sent home..that's why I came down to see if you was here"

"Oh..yea yea I told him to go I felt awkward leaving Maura just a few cells away from the guy so I stood watch"

"We'll you should go get some rest me and Korsak can handle today and we will keep you up to date"

Taking some coffee Jane shakes her head.

"No it's fine ill just got get a shower I want to get this sorted"

Both Jane and frost head upstairs before Jane turns off to head home.

"Oh frost?"

"Yea Jane?"

"Thanks..for you know helping with the case and trusting my judgement..you and Korsak I don't want you in trouble with Cavanaugh"

"It's okay Jane you know we are here to help and we are partners"

Smiling at him, Jane heads home, showers and goes straight back to the precinct. On orders by Cavanaugh, Jane heads down to the autopsy room to collect some evidence found on Colin's clothing. Walking through the doors she feels slightly awkward at the possible thought of coming face to face with Hope and is for the first time relieved to see Pike in his usual spot. Giving him a smile through gritted teeth Jane looks over.

"Dr Pike ..it's..good to see you I was called to collect evidence"

"Oh yes actually-"

"Here you are detective, the crime lab found 4 sets of DNA on the jacket he was wearing"

Looking over at the door following the voice, Jane gulps seeing Hope and takes the file off of her then smiles slightly.

"Dr Martin..I didn't know you we're still on this case..I thought u was just day cover"

Hope nods turning to the computer screen.

"I was but I asked Dr Pike here if I could continue assisting as I would like to see the final outcome and the connection is too..familiar to myself"

Giving Jane a look to say what had been said between them in their previous conversation was not known to Dr Pike.

"Oh..of course"

"Do you still have that young girl in custody?"

Biting her lip Jane nods opening the file in an attempt to end the conversation. Hope types into the computer then looks at her once Pike has left the room.

"Could I possibly see her? I mean we both have a history with Doyle maybe I could help in some way..to get her to talk..I know he could be very controlling at times so from a personal point of view she may feel comfortable talking to me"

"I erm...I don't think that is such a good idea there has ..been a bit of trouble regarding her talking and I wouldn't want you to get stuck in the middle of it"

"If you are referring to Doyle trouble I am fully aware of what to expect"

Feeling a bit stuck Jane shuts the file.

"Il..I'll get back to you..I would have to check"

"Of course"

Smiling Jane quickly leaves again leaving Hope very confused at her sudden disappearing actions along with the secrecy of the case.

Standing at the cell door, Jane knocks then walks in smiling as soon as she sees Maura's face light up at seeing her.

"Jane you didn't have to knock..it's a cell..generally cops can just walk in and out as they please"

"True but you're not just any prisoner"

"Thank you ..now what's wrong?"

Sitting down on the bed Jane looks over at her.

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

Placing a reassuring hand on her arm Maura raises an eyebrow.

"Jane when you come here its either to get me to talk..which I am kind of now doing or it's because something is wrong..plus your fidgeting"

Looking down Jane mumbles hoping she doesn't get worked up.

"I saw Hope again ..she still in the morgue"

"What?! Why is she still here?"

Taking her hands Jane looks at her.

"She..wants to help with the case because of the whole knowing Doyle and ...she wants to see you"

Seeing the look of horror on her face, Jane squeezes her hands.

" I know but she doesn't suspect who you are she just thought as you both know Doyle she could help you ..which is kinda sweet"

"Well no! She can't I mean..this is no..totally wrong!"

Frowning Jane looks at her moving her head back to see better.

"Erm...Maura your neck.."

Looking down Maura grabs her neck eyes widened.

"Great and now I've got urticaria!"

"Urti..what now?"

Looking at Jane she drops her hands sighing.

"Hives..I get hives when I'm nervous or worried ..which I am!"

"Okay okay don't be it's simply do you or do you not want to see her? It's your choice"

Looking down Maura shakes her head and speaks quietly.

"I do...but I can't and you know why"

"That's okay ..then you won't see her end of"

Pulling her into a hug, Maura relaxes into her and tries to break the awkwardness.

"Who needs an epipen when you can have a Jane"

Resting her head against Jane's shoulder, Maura can feel her give a mini laugh and then a hand running its way through her hair. Jane looks over slightly hesitate but leans over kissing the top of her head. Maura smiles to herself taking a deep breath and stays put.

For what felt like hours to her, Jane left Maura's cell after a couple of minutes to continue working alongside frost and Korsak.

"Hey Jane I thought you said Maura didn't have a mother?"

Korsak questioned standing with Frost and surrounded by papers.

"She doesn't?"

Jane replied trying to convince herself as well as the other two with her answer.

"Really because we just saw a woman the spitting image of Maura or vice versa heading into elevator"

Knowing that they must be talking about hope, Jane shrugs.

"You guys must be seeing things maybe you should take a break"

Little did Jane realise when Korsak and frost see Hope entering the elevator she was heading for the cell block.

Looking along the doors, Hope peered at the numbers to see if she could find the girl she spoke about to Jane despite Jane telling her that she will get back to her on it. She felt as though she should help as Doyle was such a big part in her life the consequences of this girls actions could be her fault and how Doyle ended up. Looking in one, Hope steps back recognising the guy from his work with Doyle e previous years in which she was with him. Biting her lip, she shakes it off and looks in another cell to see a picture of which she would never of imagined. Maura. Sat on the bed hugging herself waiting. Hope looks at her confused at how much she looks like her Maura. Okay so her Maura was a baby but she could recognise those eyes anywhere. Moving back, she leans against the wall next to the door trying to take it all in and then asks the guard at the end of the corridor to let her in showing him her badge for downstairs. Once opened, Hope stepped in and stared in amazement. Maura who had been looking down at the time let her arms go sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Your early Jane"

Looking up Maura looks face to face with Hope gulping and freezes unable to move or speak. Looking back Hope gives a little smile and extends her hand.

"Hello..I'm Dr Martin..Hope I'm currently working downstairs in the morgue on your case.

Maura takes her hand slowly and shakes.

"I..err..I'm..-"

Clearing her throat she stands up to be level with her.

"I'm ..Maura..Doyle's ...daughter"

Maura waits for a response looking nervous. Hope looks back piecing what she said together.

"Did u just say Maura?..your Maura?"

Unable to speak again Maura nods at her gaining a frown from Hope.

"But..that's not..-"

Hearing the door both woman look over to see the guard.

"Sorry miss but you need to leave ..I understand your currently working here but I'm under direct orders"

Holding the door open for her the guard waits as Hope walks over. Looking back at Maura, Hope goes to speak but stops shaking her head a little teary realising and walks out leaving Maura alone.

Heading up to the brick, Hope walks in and straight over to Jane.

"How dare you!"

Jane looks at her a little taken back and looks around noticing everyone watching as Hope causes a scene.

"All this time you spoke to her over and over..you even had the nerve to work with me and never say! Well now I get why you kept running out to go to Maura, for permission on what I'm allowed to know! You had no right keeping her identity secret from me she's my daughter who I thought was dead!"

Stopping to catch her breath, Hope looks around noticing everyone staring in silence. Taking one deep breath she looks at Jane then walks over still trying to take it all in.

Jane looks over at Korsak and Frost in disbelief.

"Did that really just happen?"

Nodding both Sergeant and detective get on with their work not wanting to say anything to wind Jane up. Jane sighs and heads back to Maura's cell and in.

Maura takes one look and practically runs over hugging her tightly gaining one in return.

"Hope just came and it was horrible"

"I know..Frost said he saw a woman who looked like you head to the elevator ..I knew she would come see you I was the one who got the guard to get her out because you said you didn't want to see her...now the whole precinct knows she's your mother"

Pulling back Maura looks at her.

"What? How?"

"She kinda just came to me and gave me a piece of my mind for not telling her who you was in front of everyone I mean Maura she went mad"

"Oh well I'm not surprised if I was her I guess I'd be angry to know that my daughter who is up for murder is still alive too"

Looking a little sad, Maura shrugs it off.

"What? Maura no..she was mad because she didn't know you was alive she was the one shouting she's my daughter..I think she's just trying to process it all"

"Really she said that?"

"Yes and I bet she will be here again soon enough to talk"

Maura smiles a little and sits down. Watching her a moment, Jane wondered if it would be the best time to ask.

"Maura...that night was Doyle there when it all happened?"

Looking up at Jane kinda panicked at the random question.

"What makes you say that?"

"They found Doyle's DNA on Colin's jacket along with yours"

Maura bites her lip and nods before figuring something out.

"Jane can you do me a favour ..keep an eye out on Hope she seems pretty head strong and now that all the station knows her identity..if Doyle finds out he will get her she's a part of this"

"Course I will ill do it now"

Getting out her phone she texts Frost to ask for help and says goodnight before turning back to Maura.

"It's late ..we better get some sleep"

Raising an eyebrow Maura questions.

"We?"

"Yes did I not tell you that I'm on 'duty' again tonight"

Grinning Jane walks over getting on the bed next to her and pulls her in to another hug for their second night together. Soon enough both women were fast asleep. Both with smiles on their faces.

Author's note: another long chapter oh dearie! Hoped you enjoyed and I promise Maura will not be staying inside forever! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a long week for both Maura and Jane, Maura because her trial was now finally here and for Jane, she was worried for Maura and deep down didn't want to lose Maura to jail..or lose her at all. The last few days leading up to the trial, both women discussed what could happen and what they need to do by going through possible questions Maura may be interrogated by. During this time Maura's trust in Jane increased and she eventually told Jane everything that had happened, not to use for the trial as it may be too late to change her statement but just so that Jane herself knows the truth and in some way that was all that matter to Maura. She had come to the conclusion that whatever does happen to her she knows that Jane has always had her back and was there for her through thick and thin.

Pacing up and down her cell, Maura smooth out her skirt waiting to see Jane before she is transferred to the courts. Hearing the cell door go, she let out a relief breath and looks over to see Hope standing there and not Jane.

"Hope? .what are you doing here?"

"I ..I had to see you before you ..go"

Looking down, Hope looks up hearing Maura speak quietly.

"Because you know who I am...we don't need to do this..I've managed so far"

Nodding Hope walks over.

"That is true ..look at you ..your nothing like your father that's for sure..but..I.. Need to do this"

Taking Maura's arm, Hope looks at her.

"Your my daughter always have been I just never knew..there hasn't been a day gone when I haven't thought about you. Dead or not your my child and no one is going to take that away. I know we haven't had the best of starts but I want to get to know you, be a part of your life"

Shaking her head, Maura looks at her teary.

"That can't happen ..I'm going to jail and by my guess a very long time"

"So ill visit you every time that its possible. It doesn't matter where you are ..I'm here"

Watching Maura look away letting her lip go, Hope leans over pulling her into a hug and strokes the back of her head as Maura begins to sob. Sniffling Maura looks up seeing Jane in the doorway giving her a little smile at the scene in front of her and smiles back pulling away from Hope. Wiping her face she looks at Hope giving her a smile too. Looking over Hope notices Jane too, stroking Maura's face once and wiping a tear she heads back out the door allowing Jane in seeing Maura go straight to her hugging.

"Maura?"

Maura looks over as Jane puts her arm around her stroking her lower back.

"I'm going to be there stay strong"

Maura nods giving another mini smile getting teary again before turning into Jane hugging. Watching Hope leave, Jane kisses the top of her head and continues stroking her back.

"It's going to be okay"

Tilting her head to look at her, Maura shakes her head.

"No..it's not..but thank you for saying it"

Jane looks at her a moment as Maura looks back then takes hold of her face leaning down kissing her softly. Not believing that it is happening, Maura holds onto Jane's arms tightly making sure it's real kissing her back. Keeping it soft, Jane continues kissing Maura until air becomes an issue then pulls back leaving one last kiss on her forehead. Closing her eyes taking in Jane's last kiss, Maura smiles biting her lip at the thought of just having their first kiss then slowly realises it may be their only kiss and looks down. Jane notices this and takes her hands squeezing them lightly. Both women then looked to the door hearing some keys jingling as a guard approaches the cell to take Maura to the court. Letting go of her hands, Jane looks at Maura trying not to get teary herself as Jane Rizzoli never shows her emotions and walks over to the door as the guard enters and handcuffs Maura. Stopping in the doorway Jane looks back seeing Maura with her head hung.

"I Promise you it's going to be okay. I believe in you"

Maura looks up hearing her speak and takes a breath hearing jane's words. Looking one last time Jane walks out trying to hold her lip from trembling as she heads to brick.

Sitting at her desk, Jane looks through some papers not being able to focus and desperately wishing she was at the court for Maura but Cavanaugh already had her onto her next case. Korsak and Frost looks over watching her worried for her state with how increasingly quiet she had become the past few days and they knew exactly why. Walking over Korsak takes the papers she was looking at.

"Hey! I was reading those!"

"Jane go take a break ..go home or where ever you need to be"

Sighing Jane sits back on her chair and pushes her hair back annoyed.

"Can't...Cavanaugh gave me a new case..I think he might suspect"

"Go..I've got your back"

Looking at Korsak, Jane stands grabbing her jacket.

"Thank you ..both of you"

Heading out Jane drives straight to court running in the entrance straight to the front desk showing her badge.

"Excuse me which room is the Finnegan/Doyle case being held in?"

Looking up the receptionist frowns.

"I thought I contacted your department ..the case isn't happening yet..or maybe not at all. Your hauling van with the prisoner never showed. My guess she bolted somehow"

"What? No that's not possible..are you sure?"

"Detective!"

Looking over Jane sees Hope approaching looking concerned.

"Maura's not here I don't know why do you know where she is?"

Rubbing her head worried and confused Jane thinks.

"Erm..no..But I'm gonna find out"

Getting her cell, Jane calls Korsak and frost not wanting everyone to know as she does not believe Maura to be the type to run away from something like this. Telling Hope to go wait at the station, Jane drives the route in which the van would take looking around the streets for any clues to help her. Hearing her cell go Jane answers.

"Jane it's me.."

Slamming her breaks, Jane grabs her phone off the headset.

"Maura?! Where are you?!"

"I'm okay Jane ..I'm sorry I just can't do it.."

"What? No Maura please don't do this! If you get caught that's it you will go to jail!"

"But I'd be going anyway"

Looking over from inside the warehouse, Maura spots a shadow getting closer to her position in the chair.

"No you wouldn't! I..I'm sorry Maura I know you confided in me but I told on everything I done a statement saying what happened to Colin"

Hearing jane's words, Maura's eyes widen and looks up at the figure. Seeing red, Doyle grabs the phone off of her.

"BAD move detective!"

Jane looks at her phone with a terrified look realising what's happened before anger takes over.

" Doyle..you even think about hurting her I will shoot you myself"

Laughing down to phone, Doyle looks at Maura.

"You'll have to find us first"

Cutting Jane off, Doyle gets close to Maura and grabs her by her face squeezing her cheeks tightly.

"Guess you couldn't keep THAT shut!"

Looking at him, Maura feels a slightly amount of courage and pushes his hand off.

"I didn't do anything wrong you did, you killed him!"

"Do you really think THAT detective will come to your rescue?"

Raising an eyebrow, Maura realises he doesn't know everything.

"Oh I don't think I know she will come and when she does you will be going down not just for murder but for kidnap!"

Feeling the anger erupt, Doyle grabs his gun from behind and holds it at her before swinging it round hearing the shutter door go and firing at the first person that enters. Heading in the door Korsak holds his gun up while Doyle gets surrounded. As an officer approaches and unties Maura. Looking confused at Korsak as he looks down to the ground dropping his gun, Maura follows his gaze to see a group of officers covering a spot on the ground. Taking a couple of panicked breaths, Maura looks at Korsak's worried face as he shakes his head at her. Starting to panic with her breathing and getting upset, Maura runs over pushing some of the officers out the way.

"Jane?!'

Covering her mouth letting a tear go, Maura takes in the sight in front of her, she looks down to Jane on the floor.

Not moving.

With a bullet wound on the right side of her chest.

Author's note: Yes I know I'm mean! hope you enjoyed despite the ending of this chapter! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pacing up and down the waiting room, Maura blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as she was now stuck in the room with Korsak and Frost who were waiting on Angela to arrive. Watching her move around Korsak motioned for her to sit down. Sitting next to him Maura looks at the door wishing that a doctor would come through with news.

"I'm sorry ..about the handcuffs it's procedure ..you are still technically a prisoner until the paperwork on Doyle is finalised"

Looking at Korsak, Maura still looks concerned more for Jane's welfare if anything else.

" it's okay .not the first time is it"

Korsak nods remembering it was him who handcuffed her at the crime scene. Hearing the door push open all three look over.

"Where is she?! Where have they taken my baby?!"

Angela looks at Korsak for answers as he stands to explain that she is in surgery. Looking at Maura, Angela frowns.

"Why do you have a prisoner with you?"

"She was there ..her father was the one who.."

Looking between Korsak and Maura, Angela steps forward towards Maura realising.

"You..your Maura..you're the reason behind my Janie getting shot!"

Looking at Angela as her voice rises, ,Maura stands.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I didn't know that was going to happen ..Doyle told me to tell her I was okay but she somehow came anyway"

"Of course she would she always has to play the hero!"

Looking angrily at Maura, Angela takes a couple of breaths before hearing the door again. As a doctor enters, he explains that Jane is weak but responsive and may have some other issues that will be dealt with once she is stronger.

"She is awake..just..still in and out at the moment from the drugs. She said a name..is there a Maura here?"

Maura looks at him hopeful then bites her lip realising Angela is there. Looking at Maura, Angela shakes her head.

"Don't even think about seeing her..this is your fault"

"Angela right now who is to blame is not the problem..Jane wants to see Maura let her have what she wants while she is in this state"

Korsak butted in defending Maura as he knows the whole situation. Angela looks at him and sighs.

"2 minutes"

Maura looks at Korsak nodding to say thank you and follows the doctor to the room and over to Jane. Leaning across she tries to ate her hand finding it hard with the cuffs but manages to just about touch the top of her hand. Looking over still groggy, Jane attempts a slight smile seeing her.

" Jane I am so sorry, you weren't suppose to be involved but he somehow knew that it would get to me if he got to you and used it to his advantage..I so hoped you would stay away but you're a detective so you would investigate"

"It's not...why I..did come ..you know that...I care for you..couldn't let you get hurt.."

Maura gives the top of jane's hand a stroke nodding a little.

"How did you know where to look?"

"I remembered..you told me..he used the warehouse for 'business'.."

Frowning Jane realises looking more clearly waking more.

"..handcuffs?.."

"Korsak said its procedure as I'm out the station until the papers have been sorted"

Looking at her, Jane attempts to point to the other chair on other side of room.

"Key...pocket"

"What? No Jane I can't it's not right"

"Want to..hold your hand.."

Looking at Jane a moment, Maura stands and goes over putting both hands in pocket holding key pulling it out.

"Detective Korsak!"

Dropping the keys jumping from the shout still a bit edgy herself, Maura looks over to Angela and Korsak as he enters, worried.

"..it's not what..I wasn't going to.."

Maura looks at Korsak not sure how to explain herself.

"I ..told her too..please Korsak..just while she's here.."

Korsak looks over at Jane and nods picking the keys up off floor and taking the cuffs off.

Maura walks back over taking hold of jane's hand getting a squeeze in return with all the strength Jane has. Watching at the end of the bed, Angela frowns unaware of how close they actually are realising that Maura is not just a prisoner but someone her daughter clearly cares about. Getting a look from Korsak, they both leave the room.

"You will be out of here before you know it..your SATS are good ..your awake..talking and-"

"I can't feel my right leg"

Taken aback by jane's interruption, Maura looks at her.

"It's okay..temporary ..I didn't want to say..everyone seems happy I'm okay..thought I'd slip it in when I get out"

"We'll if you want when you are I could stay with you ..I have medical training that I won't be able to get a job with so I could put it to some use"

"Maura.."

Looking at her Maura shakes her head smiling realising how silly it sounds.

" what am I thinking ..it's a bad idea"

"No...I was going to say you will get a job you're not guilty you will be a doctor somewhere and..I'd love it if you stayed.."

Jane looks over smiling, Maura looks at her then leans over giving her a quick kiss but gets caught by Jane taking her face to prolong it gaining a smile out of Maura before she sits back down.

"if that is how your gonna look after me you can get me out here now"

For Jane Rizzoli it had been the longest week of her life. Being stuck in hospital is hard for someone who gives off a tough exterior and even more harder when you have to have physio. Entering her apartment with the help of Maura, Jane manoeuvred her way over to the couch leaving a shock looking Maura who immediately started to clear up.

"Jane! When was the last time you cleaned this place?"

"Alright ma!"

Jane looked over laughing but soon stops from receiving a glare.

"Sorry ..well I haven't had time I've spent all of it at the station"

Maura nods setting herself next to her pulling the blanket from behind down and over Jane.

"Because of me.."

"Because I wanted to spend every minute possible with you"

Maura looks over then pulls Jane down so she rests her head on her shoulder. Stroking her curly black hair, Maura peers down.

"I think we should talk"

"Here we go.."

"What?"

Looking up at Maura, Jane answers.

"The talk ..which I don't really get why we are having it ..bottom line you're out ..he's not and I know that when you was inside you needed some comfort and now you've got your pick of anyone you want"

Pushing Jane back a bit Maura frowns.

"Hold on your telling me that either I used you on the inside or that you just took pity on me..comforted me and now I'm out that's it? Forget it?"

"What? No ..I mean yes I felt sorry for you..your twisting it"

Getting up Maura looks insulted and hurt.

"I can't believe you..just ..so you built my hopes up so that I would work with you so that I would get out giving you guys a successful case!"

"No! Like I said I felt sorry for you..at first but not after all you told me"

"Well why would you after I told you? Jobs done then! I .."

Sighing Maura heads to the door.

"Maura where are you going?!"

" I just need to process what was just said ..and if that is what you really think of me then you really don't know me at all"

Looking at her, she watches Jane try and get up.

"Actually I'm glad I got out ..at least here I can walk away without having the pain of seeing you everyday like in the cell knowing it was..all an act and don't bother getting up..you won't be able to keep up anyway"

Looking at her once more, Maura looks down and turns walking out leaving a stunned Jane sitting on the couch.

Sitting in the dirty robber, Maura knew she should go back as she is suppose to be looking after Jane from a medical prospective and in her doing so is part of the reason Jane got out of hospital sooner but she is mad at what Jane said. Maybe she took it the wrong way but what she heard sounded different like Jane didn't care for her at all and was pushing her away. Looking up at a figure standing next to the booth, Maura gave a half smile before gesturing to the seat on the opposite side.

"Been a long day..Jane sleeping?"

Looking at Korsak, Maura realised he must be referring to her presence in the dirty robber and not at jane's.

".no..I err...needed to think..we had a disagreement..or fight however you would like to put it"

"Oh..do you want to talk about it? I mean I've known Jane a number of years now maybe I could shed some light on whatever was said"

Maura looked at him a moment fiddling with hands and then stops nodding before telling him all that happened.

"That sounds like typical Jane to me...gets close to someone starts having feelings for them then pushes them away when it starts getting real..she's always had it in her head that she's not good enough and I'm guessing that is what she is doing with you"

Maura shakes her head.

"No that couldn't be possible she doesn't have feelings for me..she felt sorry for me"

"Okay yes she did at the beginning but then she got to know you..do you know how hard it was for me and frost to get her to take a break or something to eat..she refused anyone in taking your case and even though half the time there wasn't any change in news we both noticed how her eyes would like up and a smile would creep on her face when she said she was going down to the cells to see you..I'll admit we didn't think you had a chance and that we should give up but she refused because she believed in you and wanted to give you a life"

Looking a little teary Maura blinks it away.

" she has done so much for me and now it's my turn she doesn't want to know..I care for her so much"

"Then don't give up she didn't with you she's stubborn but you just have to push back just as hard"

Nodding Maura looks at him then gets up to leave.

Heading out the dirty robber Maura ponders on what she is going to say to Jane when she sees her, walking along a familiar street, Maura looks up taking a breath at the house in front of her. Her house. Her father's house.

Walking up the steps, she slowly walks inside looking around at the surroundings. Looking ahead at the kitchen door she bites her lip before walking through looking down at the spot where Colin laid.

Closing her eyes a moment she relived the scene in which Jane had burst in holding a gun to her but even then could see a different kind of look in her eye. Maybe because she was a 'woman' standing over a dead body. Opening her eyes again she heads out and up the stairs to her room seeing it empty of her things and containing a poker table in the middle. Sighing she turns giving a little sniffle and goes back out the house, walking down the street and never looking back.

Walking back up the steps to jane's apartment for a second time, Maura stops and straightens herself out before knocking on the door.

From inside Jane makes an irritated noise and starts to get up using her crutches.

"I told you ma! I don't need any help Maura's here!"

Hearing the door again Jane goes over pulling a face at it being difficult and opens it.

"Oh.."

"You know Jane you shouldn't really lie to your mother like that"

"What are you doing back? Here for round 2?"

"Come on Jane you know when it's referred to round 2 it's a play on physical fighting and we have done none of that"

Jane looks at her not sure how to take what Maura is saying and why she is acting normal. Gesturing for Maura to come in, Maura watches her make her way back to the couch noticing her funny look.

"What? ..okay I was trying to lighten the tense atmosphere before I apologised for walking out I took what you said the wrong way..well part of it"

Walking in she shuts the door and goes back over sitting with Jane. Jane looks over.

"Part of it?"

"You can have your pick of anyone you want? Your pushing me away Jane ..it's what you usual do or what Korsak told me and I'm not having it..you're stuck with me and you can complain until you are blue in the face but I am not going to budge. It's my turn to take care of you because I am your friend and that's what we do. Believe me life's too short we both should know that I nearly lost mine to jail and you to a bullet"

"Friends huh?"

"Well..I know that we kissed a few times but I don't want to just presume that it will be something all I know is I care for you and I..don't want you to not be a part of my life..whatever life I do have right now..I, homeless ..jobless I don't really have anything to show apart from a tint in jail for some murder I didn't do and you think you're not good enough?"

Jane smiles at Maura's choice of words.

"It's a stint Maura..and yes ..I do still feel that I mean look at you ..your smart..wicked smart and your beautiful and so what you don't have those things you're not alone ..you have Hope and..me..you know your 'friend' who wishes she wasn't just a friend..but it won't happen but I'm still here"

Looking away in the hope that Maura doesn't really pick up on the last part. Feeling a hand being placed on top of hers, Jane looks at them before turning back to Maura who picks up jane's hand and holds it.

"I want to be with you"

Smiling at her, Jane shifts back to how she was before with her head on Maura's shoulder.

"Where did u go before when you saw Korsak?"

" dirty robber..it's quite an unusual place..not an ideal place to be alone..and..I went to the house"

Looking up with concern, Jane squeezes her hand.

"You shouldn't of done that alone"

"It's okay..just a place of memories..all my belongings are gone..best thing to do now is to attempt getting a job and then I can start again"

"What about Hope..why don't you work with her?"

"No that would be too awkward ..we've only seen each other once this past week ..it's getting there but it's going to take time"

"We'll it's good that she's in your life now and you both want to get to know each other"

Nodding Maura sighs tired from all the talk.

"Jane?"

"Yea?"

"Kiss me"

Pulling back Jane looks at her making sure she heard right receiving a smile from Maura. Moving close again, Jane kisses her taking hold of her face. Kissing back Maura smiles into it holding onto jane's waist.

"At least we don't have to stop this time"

Pulling back laughing Jane gives her a couple of mini kisses before hugging her. Hugging back Maura kisses jane's shoulder listening to Jane speak.

"We don't ever have to stop if you don't want to"

Author's note: so Maura is finally out and Jane didn't die yay! :) There is still one problem...Angela. Will she be willing to let Maura be a part of the Rizzoli life?


End file.
